


Deadly Inferno

by lrhaboggle



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, Battle, Fazbear, Fighting, Fire, Funny, Humor, Oneshot, Oops, Parody, Random - Freeform, Rivalry, Robot, Silly, WWII, War, animatronic, borederline crack fic, don't let the name fool you, fnaf - Freeform, possibly TF2 animation reference, robot soldier, serious title but lighthearted fic, sfm animation, springtrap v freddy fazbear, then became a parody, was supposed to be serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: Freddy Fazbear and Springtrap's rivalry has finally culminated in a world war. Now it's time to see who fights for which side and just how down and dirty these trench-based battles can get! Throw a traitor in the midst and a deadly inferno is sure to ignite! (Just a silly WWII AU battle one-shot parody).





	Deadly Inferno

A deadly inferno of machine gun bullets, toxic gas and tank shells shook the earth and deafened the sky. As dirt exploded up, sending mortar and stone hurling through the air, a large band of robotic animals hit the ground, covering their heads. Though made of metal, they could still be killed, destroyed and annihilated. Even the strongest among them, made with the best quality metal and the most reinforced endoskeleton that the world had ever seen, could fall victim to death's cruel sting.

"GET DOWN! GET DOWN! EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" one voice roared over the panicked cries and fiery explosions. It was General Freddy Fazbear. The other animatronics heeded their commander, collapsing to their bellies at once. Suddenly, they were no longer mighty robot soldiers. Instead, they were only lowly worms, writhing in the soil and twitching in fear as the deadly inferno ignited over their heads.

"General Fazbear! We can't just wait this one out!" a new voice cried out to the large brown bear. It was a spidery fox known as Mangle. Once upon a time, Mangle had been a handsome white fox, but after one particularly violent battle against the Phantom Squadron on the opposing side of the war, Mangle had been so badly destroyed and distorted that it had needed a new body, and a new name, to even partly recover.

"I KNOW!" Freddy thundered back to the dilapidated animatronic crawling over to him. In a bout of morbid humor, Freddy envied Mangle. Since Mangle's body was so twisted, Mangle was almost always naturally crouched down. While Freddy and the rest of the large group had to drop to their bellies, Mangle only had to lower its head a few inches. Lucky jerk.

"BUT WHAT OTHER IDEAS DO YOU HAVE?! IF WE CHARGE THEM, WE'LL ALL DIE!" Freddy continued.

"Send me!" Mangle insisted.

"WHAT?!" Freddy's already-loud voice somehow got louder, partly because of another mortar shell that exploded terrifyingly close to where they hid and partly out of pure shock at what Mangle had just demanded of him.

"SEND ME!" Mangle howled in reply. "I WILL CREEP OVER TO THEIR LINES IF YOU CAN JUST KEEP THEM DISTRACTED!"

For a moment, not a sound passed between the two robots, Mangle silently awaiting Freddy's reply while Freddy, himself, could physically feel the gears in his mind turning over and over. On the one hand, Mangle trying to sneak over into enemy lines using its wiry body was a brilliant idea that might actually work. On the other hand, the odds of success were still dishearteningly low and Freddy couldn't afford any unnecessary deaths. Besides, what was Mangle's idea of a distraction? Freddy's side had more soldiers, but less ammunition. Freddy literally would not be able to keep Mangle's cover for more than about 30 minutes, and that wasn't that long.

At last, however, Freddy only gave one solemn nod and that was all Mangle needed, slithering off at once, out of their shabby little trench and, on its belly, across the no man's land standing between it and the enemy lines. Freddy watched it go, grimly picking up his machine gun and starting to fire against the enemy. Beside him, the rest of his personal squadron, the Toy Squadron and the Sister Location Squadron did likewise.

"What's the plan?!" Captain Baby, leader of the Sister Location Squadron, shouted. She was almost as large and twice as fierce as Freddy, having the physical capability of wielding two machine guns at once. Her aim wasn't quite as good as Freddy's, but seeing a giant robot running around with two machine guns was enough to decrease enemy morale, no matter how many bullets hit and how many missed.

"We're covering for Mangle!" Freddy yelled back to Baby as he continued shooting.

"You are aware that we're low on ammo, yes?" Ballora, still deeper inside the trench, shouted up at the metal bear. Beside her, Lefty was helping sort out the last of their provisions and supplies. It was a meager amount.

"We only have enough for maybe another 20 minutes!" Lieutenant General Withered Freddy, who was leader of the FNAF 2 Squadron, added.

"You're gonna need to think of a new plan if you want to win this battle today!" Toys Bonnie and Chica agreed. They were coming down from the other side of the trench with Happy Frog, covered in muck and gore. All of their outer metal bodies were dented everywhere from the enemy fire.

"I'll start using my own body if I have to!" Freddy shouted back down, not taking his eyes off the enemy lines. Beside him, Sergeant Bonnie and Colonel Foxy exchanged a grim smile. They knew their commander was deadly serious and that he would sooner tear his own body down to the endoskeleton rather than surrender.

"YEEEEEERAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" while General Freddy was not distracted, every other head in the trench turned in surprise as Funtime Freddy suddenly appeared, raising up a hand-made arm canon. Oh wait, that wasn't an arm canon! It was his hand puppet, BonBon! Funtime Freddy had rebuilt her to function as a mini rocket launcher and not just a hand puppet. Every time she opened her mouth, a big black shell shot out, creating a large explosion wherever it landed.

"Impressive," Baby grunted, giving the large white bear a small nod of acknowledgement. His gleeful and shrill laugh was his way of saying thank you. Meanwhile, BonBon was coughing to clear the smoke from the little rocket bomb from her throat.

Meanwhile, Mangle was busily crawling across the land, trying to use the debris from the explosions to mask itself as it moved. It was still very risky business but, at long last, Mangle did manage to get close enough to the rival lines to plan its next move. First, it radioed Freddy.

"General! I made it!" Mangle's echoey voice crackled over the intercom attached to Freddy's shoulder.

"Yes!" Freddy cheered. "What is your next plan?"

"I'm going to sneak right inside their trench!" Mangle replied.

"And you're sure that's a good idea?!" Freddy demanded, some level of his triumph decreasing in dismay at such a risky move.

"Not at all, sir!" Mangle replied. "But maybe, if you can attack the left half of the trench for distraction, I can enter in through the right!"

"Brilliant!" Freddy slammed his fist into the earthy ground and the last thing Mangle heard from him before the radio crackled off was his shouting orders to start aiming to the left. Mangle gave a twisted smile before slithering ever closer to the trench.

Inside the trench itself, General Springtrap and his Nightmare and Twisted Squadrons were the ones causing the most damage.

"Fire! Fire! FIRE!" Springtrap commanded, voice harsh and raspy as he pointed a decaying gold finger towards Freddy's lines.

"Yes sir," eight voices, four hissing and four growling, uttered in perfect unison, then a massive storm of bullets and rockets echoed across the no man's land as the Nightmare and Twisted Squadrons fired.

"Wait! Sir! Sir! General Springtrap!" a voice shouted over the fire. It was Scraptrap, his lieutenant general and altered form. That was right. Altered form. So desperate, determined and deranged was Springtrap that, along with recruiting some of the fiercest and scariest animatronics he could find in the form of the Twisted and Nightmare robots, he had also since rebuilt new forms of himself and the rest of his closest allies so that, even if they deserted his side of the fight, they would still fight for him.

"What?!" Springtrap snarled at his clone, voice grating and demanding.

"They're starting to attack the left half of our trench!" Scraptrap's voice was low and raspy, just like his general's.

"Then let's GO!" Springtrap hopped down from his perch, the sound of screeching metal and cracking bone emitting from his rotten, golden form. He paid it no heed and, instead, raised a flesh and metal hand to the rest of his army. None of them needed for him to say a word before they picked up their own weapons and followed him along.

The first to arrive to the place where Freddy and his army was firing was Twisted Wolf. With a vicious howl, he unleashed a spray of bullets while Springtrap caught up, Scraptrap following very close behind.

"I will crush them beneath my heel!" the wolf vowed, ears twitching wildly. Behind him, Twisted Freddy was loading a rocket launcher and Twisted Foxy was darting around the trench, trying to find a good place to shoot from.

"Scrap Baby! Bring in the tank!" Springtrap suddenly bellowed over Twisted Wolf's mad howls.

"Yes, Daddy!" Scrap Baby's voice, though wispy and whispery, was still audible, even over the deadly inferno striking their trench. She was another clone, being a copy of Springtrap's daughter, Circus Baby. Following a fallout between the father and daughter duo, Baby had fled Springtrap and joined Freddy's side, but Springtrap was not one to let his allies leave him. Ever. So he recreated his daughter, newer and more vicious than before, and she was absolutely perfect! With a (literally) twisted smile, she leapt right out of the trench. The bullets didn't hurt her at all. She left the battle on roller skates and returned a bit later in a giant purple tank.

"Excellent," Springtrap rasped in delight, laughter almost choking him. "Now... FIRE AT WILL!"

"General Freddy! They have a tank!" Music Man was the first to alert the giant brown bear, clapping his cymbal-hands to rouse the general from his bloodlust-driven gunfire. Freddy slowly turned his head back at the spidery animatronic, disdain in his eyes.

"So do we," he replied, then he looked over to Golden Freddy. The hovering animatronic nodded back before emitting a roar as loud as the deadly inferno coming from Scrap Baby's purple tank. Slowly, then, over the horizon, behind Freddy's trench, came a golden tank.

"FIRE AT WILL!" Freddy commanded, signaling up to the tank. In almost hilarious contrast to the rest of the battle, a gentle voice began to mutter inside the tank's main control area.

"Oh my, oh my, now this simply won't do at all!" almost tutting, a purple hippo pressed a button and sent the first shell over to the enemy lines. It exploded in a deadly inferno, the fire from this shell being particularly golden and glowy. "Ah, now this reminds me of a time when me and old Orville Elephant were watching fireworks and he said to me-"

"NOT NOW, MR. HIPPO!" Fredbear dared to throw a stone, which was really more of a boulder, at the tank. Through luck alone, the glass window of the tank wasn't even scratched, but Fredbear's goal was achieved and Mr. Hippo woke up from his little ramble.

"Oh! Yes! Oh dear! Yes!" he muttered, then, after Withered Foxy and Withered Freddy reloaded the tank, Mr. Hippo fired again. Sadly, the moment he shot the second shell, his rant continued. Fredbear buried his face in his palm while Happy Frog, who was nearby, rolled her eyes.

"He's absolutely batty!" she squeaked.

"I agree," Fredbear replied, voice humorously low and level compared to Happy Frog's high-pitched and squeaky tone.

"I still don't understand why you accepted him on our side?" Chica remarked next, flapping her yellow wings as she spoke.

"Because I was desperate," Freddy growled at her, the mere mention of that never-shuts-up hippo making his temper rise.

"At least Orville isn't here," Foxy muttered, accent bleeding through as he spoke.

"Don't even say that name!" Funtime Foxy pretended to despair, jovial voice, for once, sounding genuinely annoyed. When those two lovebirds were together, they could talk for so long that all of the animatronics were sure the universe would end before their conversations were.

"Where is Orville, anyway?" Lefty asked, peeking up from the trench to hand Freddy more ammo.

"Back on the home front, with Balloon Boy, Mr. Hugs, Nedbear, the other useless animatronics, and far, far, far, far away from Mr. Hippo!" it was Toy Freddy who answered, shaking his head. Behind him, Funtime Freddy was using his BonBon hand canon to launch another bomb.

"Good riddance," Golden Freddy and General Freddy muttered in unison and Lefty only shrugged before lowering herself back down to Ballora and the ammo. After a few minutes, however, Lefty had Chica take over helping Ballora with the ammo while she went to check back on the part of the trench they left unguarded due to Mangle's earlier request that Freddy head to the left.

"COME ON!" Springtrap thundered. "Twisted Ones!" he pointed at the shaggy-pelted quintet and they saluted back before firing away.

"PHANTOMS!" Springtrap whipped around and five blackened robots saluted. "Have the FNAF World animatronics come to their senses yet?"

"Not yet, sir," it was Phantom Chica who answered, voice high-pitched and hissing.

"We've tried every tactic, but they've closed their borders to us," Phantom Foxy agreed, growling and waving a charred hook frustratedly.

"They still won't lift a finger for the war cause!" Phantom Freddy agreed. "They keep talking about peace, love and pizza!"

"Those idiots!" it was Scrap Baby who spoke next, the radio in her tank allowing her to hear the conversation despite her being inside the tank.

"They claim they'll never pick a side, that they are entirely neutral. Well, they are fools!" Nightmare Fredbear's voice was so low that it sounded like nothing but a rumble of thunder and his laughter almost seemed to shake the earth.

"One day, one day, one day they will!" Nightmare Bonnie promised, cackling like a maniac.

"General Springtrap!" a new voice interrupted. Springtrap's wiry ears twitched at once and he silenced his radio such that only he was able to hear the following message. In the background, Phantom Puppet was daring to levitate over the trench to lure enemy fire. Being what he was, although the bullets caused him pain and harm, nothing was bad enough to be fatal. This gave Nightmares Mangle and Freddy the chance to help Scrap Baby load more ammo into her tank without being shot at since the enemies were distracted by Phantom Puppet's sudden display. In retaliation, Golden Freddy did likewise. Neither he, nor Phantom Puppet, fired a single bullet, but they glared daggers at one another, and that was terrifying enough. Below them, in their respective trenches, the fire raged on.

"Yes? What is it?!" Springtrap hissed eagerly into his now-privatized radio while the rest of his army continued fighting.

"They are attacking the left half of your trench to lure you away from the right. They've sent Mangle over to sneak in. Send someone to take it out!" the voice over the radio gave away Mangle's plan and Springtrap nearly crushed the radio in his metal hands in his excitement.

"Do tell?!" he growled gleefully, then he immediately summoned Nightmare Mangle...

A minute later, Nightmare Mangle was cackling to itself as it sprinted across the trench, back to where it and the rest of Springtrap's army had been moments before. Then, it moved even further right than that and, just like Lefty had told Springtrap, there was Mangle, rooting through their supplies and tearing it to shreds with its fangs.

"Well, well, well," Nightmare Mangle's voice was raspy and prideful.

"Nightmare Mangle!" Mangle's was echoey and terrified. On pure instinct, it flicked its ears back submissively, but it was too late for surrender. Nightmare Mangle only shook its two heads mockingly before lunging at Mangle, mouth wide open. It wasn't even a battle.

Another few minutes later, Nightmare Mangle was back at Springtrap's side, Mangle's head in its jaws.

"Excellent," Springtrap growled again, then he gestured for Scrap Baby to quit with the tank. She seemed surprised, confused and slightly annoyed by this command, but she was blinded by her love for her father and she didn't even hesitate to cease fire and hop out of the giant purple machine.

"Why are we stopping?" Twisted Chica demanded in confusion as the other soldiers of Springtrap's army ceased their fire as well.

"Because we've already won," Springtrap replied gleefully, and seconds later, a large golden-green cloud rose up over Freddy's trench. It was the deadliest of all infernos, flameless, but still scorching and scourging. It was toxic gas, a bomb had just been set off right within Freddy's trench.

Although Springtrap could not see it, he could only imagine the other animatronics. All of them, writhing and screaming on the ground, weapons and dignity forgotten as they clawed their own metal shells to pieces from the sheer toxicity of the gas bomb. He could imagine them crying, even though robots could not shed tears. He could feel their electronic parts shutting down in death as the gas seeped in and laid waste to every last gear, wire, dial and cog, corroding their metal and corrupting their hard and softwares. All of them, in so much pain, suffering, death and defeat! Or at least, almost all of the animatronics...

One of them would be saved. One would be spared by her special, protective metal shell, which had been built just for this very plan. Lefty. She alone would survive the battle unscathed, leaping from Freddy's trench as soon as she pulled the pin on her gas grenade. While the green-gold gas consumed the trench in its flameless but deadly inferno, she was already running back to her true general, Springtrap, and in a foggy haze of poison, she alone would emerge victorious, her black shell perfectly protecting her true form from the deadly inferno burning all around her. Springtrap and the others would welcome their cunning little spy with open arms and Mangle's head would become a trophy for that day. Although this was not the end of the war, it was the end of the battle, and even if only for a little while, Springtrap was victorious. They left the battlefield in a haze of gold while their opponents lay in a haze of green, the last smoke of the deadly inferno rising up over the trench.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Here you go, GoldenFazbearGreen, your WWII AU. I'm sorry if the battle isn't historically accurate, but I'm not very knowledgeable about how exactly a WWII battle would go down and I wasn't planning on going into full research mode for just this one little one-shot. I do hope you enjoy the rest of it, though.
> 
> I also hope it was written in the "genre" you wanted. I originally was going to make it more serious, like your "Warrior's Finale" poem (which sort of shows in the last few paragraphs), but when I began including everyone's personalities, it got a bit quirkier (ex: Mr. Hippo). 
> 
> I also apologize I didn't get to every single animatronic, but that would've taken far too long, so I just kept it at a few animatronics per game, but the sides should still all match up with what you wanted. (Including the reference to FNAF World being Switzerland, LOL).


End file.
